Trolls Halloween Special:Legend of the one eyed ghost
by Sortiz327
Summary: Lilly, Oak and their friends gathered around the pumpkin patch to tell scary stories, Oak tells one About The legend of the one eyed ghost troll, but they find out that the legend is actually true.
1. Authors note

Hey everyone Sortiz327 here. I'm New here and I'm going to tell it's going to be a lot of fun writing stories on here, so first off I was going to start writing this today but I'm going out with my older brother to game works so I might update later. Second, I know Halloween was yesterday but eh who really cares? Anyway see y'all later.


	2. The Legend

Hey everyone Sortiz327 here enjoy my first story. One night in the troll tree and Bergen Town, everyone was dressed in costumes and going door to door asking for candy but in one particular pod the troll king was waiting for his wife to finish getting dressed in her costume. They were dressing as Jack and Sally, he of course was already dressed in his costume but he was waiting impatiently for his wife to finish. "Poppy Come on!" He yelled from the bottom of the stairs, he'll never understand girls and why they take forever to get ready. "Coming Branch." He heard his wife yell and heard their bedroom door close and his jaw dropped and eyes widened when he saw his beautiful wife coming down the stairs in her costume. "What are you staring at my handsome pumpkin king?" Poppy asked with a smirk on her face. Branch got closer to her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "I'm staring at my beautiful queen." He whispered. "Mom!, Dad! This is Halloween not Valentine's Day!" Their son Oak said. Oak had dark purple hair and his Father's blue skin but had his mother's eyes and pink nose. He was dressed like Dipper. "Oh come on bro, it's not their fault they love each other so much, that's Cupid's fault." Lilly Oak's twin sister said. Lilly had the same hair color as her brother because them being twins but Oak was fifty nine minutes older than her. Lilly had her mother's pink skin but had her father's eyes and a blue nose, she was dressed like Mabel. "Oh my gosh my babies look so adorable." Poppy said and kissed her children's cheeks. "Mom! Gross!" Oak said and wiped his cheek. "Oh come on bro, we're her children so of course she's going to do that. Besides I love it." Lilly said with a smile. "Yeah yeah let's Just go already." Oak said and pushed his sister to the door. "Now wait just a minute!" They heard their father say and they turned around. "After you're done trick or treating I want you two to come home at eight. Understood?" Branch said sternly. "Yes Dad, got it!" They both said and walked out the door. They told their parents they were going out trick or treating but they weren't actually doing that, they were going to the pumpkin patch to tell scary stories with their friends The Snack Pack's children and Bridget and Gristle's children since they were all 13 years old. When they arrived at the pumpkin patch they saw their friends who were in their costumes and an already lit fire. Kiki who was Cooper and Suki's daughter had her mother's skin and nose but had her father's eyes and hair was dressed like a witch, she was Lilly's best friend. Cashmere and Rose Quartz who were Satin and Guy Diamond's children were dressed as a prince and Princess. Cashmere had his Father's silver skin but wasn't a glitter troll like him, he had his mother's hair, nose and eyes, he usually never wore anything like his father but tonight was an acception. Rose Quartz had her mother's pink skin but was a glitter troll like her father, she had her father's eyes, nose, hair and auto tuned voice, she was the one who wore clothes. Tiny who was Biggie and Smidge's son looked mostly like his father but had his mother's eyes and size was dressed like a glow worm. Steve who was Chenille and Aspen Heitz son was dressed as a cowboy. He had his mother's periwinkle blue skin and pink eyes but had his Father's green hair and pink nose. FuzzBall and Glitter Fuzz who were Fuzzbert and Breezy Fuzz's children just had plastic spiders in their hair. FuzzBall had dark green hair and purple feet. Glitter Fuzz had light pink hair with glitter and light blue feet. Adam and Bonnie who were Gristle and Bridget's children were dressed as Freddy Fazbear and Circus Baby. Adam had his Father's green skin and red eyes but had his mother's pale pink hair. Bonnie had her mother's grayish purple skin and pink eyes but had her father's green hair and wore them in pigtails like her mother. "Is everyone ready for scary stories?" Oak said in a terrible scary voice. "Yeah!" Everyone except Lilly, Tiny and Bonnie said. "Oak are you sure that this is a good idea?" Lilly said unsure about this. "Lilly it's fine, relax nothing is going to happen. If you're scared, go sit next to Steve." Oak said with a smirk because he knew that his twin had a crush on Steve. "Oooooh" Everyone except Lilly and Steve said, they had big blushes on their faces. Rose Quartz and Cashmere knew that their cousin had a crush on Lilly. "It's okay Lilly I won't let anything happen to you." Steve said with a sweet smile on his face that made Lilly's heart speed a hundred miles an hour. "AWWWWWWWWWW" Everyone except Lilly and Steve said who just glared at their friends. Lilly sat next to Steve and smiled at him with a blush on her face. "Thank you Steve." Lilly said. Steve blushed. "No problem Lilly." He said. "Okay enough of the love fest, now the time's for scary stories." Oak said. About half an hour later they had time for one more story. "Okay this last one will make you scream your heads off. This is the Legend Of The One eyed Troll." Oak said. Everyone hugged each other. "One Time ago their was a troll with one eye covered with an eyepatch, his name was Randy Rainforest. He was once a very nice troll. He would babysit little trollings for free and build furniture for those who didn't have any. He had a wife and three kids and despite missing one eye he was happy and his life was perfect. But one day he went completely insane for no reason and said stuff only an insane person would say, everyone were worried that he would go killer but decided to leave him be. But boy they were wrong when they found him murdering a trollimal and sacrificing him to the spirits of the underworld. Finally when they had enough they decided it was time to get rid of the psycho. When him and his family were asleep they took him and tied him in chains and tied him to a wooden stake. When he woke up he demanded them on what they were doing. They told him that they had enough of him and started to burn him alive. But before he died he vowed that everyone would pay and that he'll be back one day. The end." Oak said. When he was finished he saw that his friends had scared looks on their faces and were shaking in fear and he started laughing. "Haha I got you guys! That story wasn't real it was some stupid old wives tail." Oak said cracking up. "That wasn't funny Oak! I was really scared." Lilly said tearing up. "I'm sorry Lilly, I didn't mean it. You know I would never let anything happen to you and our friends." Oak said feeling bad that he actually scared his sister and walked over to her and hugged her which she returned. They were getting ready to go home until they heard scary moaning and turned around to see spooky green smoke. "Okay Oak that's enough we know that's this is another of your pranks." Rose Quartz said. "Uh I'm not doing that Rose." Oak said with fear in his voice. They heard cackling Coming from the smoke and it rose and formed in the appearance of the one eyed troll. Their eyes widened and jaws dropped when they found out the Legend was true. "Oh my god it's the one eyed troll!" Tiny yelled in his British accent. **Okay everyone that's the first chapter, sorry for being so late but I had to teach my dad to play video games because he just bought a PS4 anyway enjoy.**


End file.
